


Cherry

by grettama



Series: Kronos Crows [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: It's all Will, Piper and Leo's fault. Or maybe thanks to them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys read Foster High Series by John Goode? If not, PLEASE DO. Because I need Jasico AU out of that.

It all happened so fast. Too fast. Jason only remembered that he was on Piper’s party, and somehow he ended up sitting on the couch on the corner of the room, ignored by everybody else. Or rather, Jason was the one who ignored everyone else’s presence.

Because Nico di Angelo was sitting on his lap, straddled him with his wonderful thighs. Jason was out of words. His fingers twitched, wanted to touch Nico’s amazing legs, but he wasn’t sure that he was allowed. While Nico, being taller than him in this position, looking down at him with his dark orbs and his gaze took Jason’s breath away.

“Um, Nico?” he called, his voice was slightly trembling. But instead of answering, Nico took his glasses off and then he leaned down. And Nico didn’t stop until their lips intertwined.

Jason moaned into the kiss. Nico was such an amazing kisser. He tasted like cherry; sweet and addictive and it melted Jason. His hands landed on Nico’s thighs, caressed it slowly from his knees and up, and he stopped moving when his palms reached Nico’s butts, gave it an experimental squeeze. The effect of that movement on Nico was amazing. Nico moaned into the kiss and jerked his hips a little, grinding on Jason’s. It made Jason squeezed a little bit harder and yes, Nico grinded harder as well. Jason was fully hard immediately.

Nico didn’t stop kissing and grinding him though. He only got wilder, and Jason knew he was allowed to slip his hands inside Nico’s black shirt. He could feel the muscle beneath. Nico was still small and slim compared to any other guys in Kronos Crows, but he was a football player still. His muscles were on the right places and right amount to make him looked lean instead of skinny. Jason mapped every inch of Nico’s skin underneath his shirt carefully. His back, his chest, Jason also wanted to run his tongue all over it, but right now, his tongue was too busy twirling against Nico’s. Not that he was complaining.

Nico moaned louder when Jason’s fingers landed on his nipples, tweaked it gently. Nico’s hands were on Jason’s hair, tugged it and tilted his head to whatever angle he needed to kiss him deeper. Nico’s moan got louder and louder and filled Jason’s ears, but there was something off with it. The more he moaned, the more it sounded like a scream and it started to hurt his ears so Jason pushed Nico away gently.

“Nico, I’m–”

Jason couldn’t finish that sentence. Nico was off of his lap while Jason tried to stand, and failed completely as he fell and landed face first on the floor with a loud tud.

Jason groaned. He still could heard Nico’s scream. Though now, it sounded a lot like the blaring sound of… his fucking alarm clock. Jason groaned again and blinked, tried to regain his consciousness. He felt the floor of his bedroom under him and he forced himself to get up, blindly reached his alarm clock and shut it off.

When his room was finally silent, a realization dawned upon Jason and his heart sunk. It was just a dream. Jason sighed as he sat down on his bed, nursing his throbbing head which was collided with the floor earlier, when he noticed his morning wood. Oh great.

Jason quickly went to the shower, wanted to get rid of it with a cold shower, but in the moment of weakness, he had a hot shower instead. And Jason came out of the shower, feeling ever guiltier than ever.

* * *

 Jason still felt so damn guilty even at practice that afternoon. And it was all Will, Piper and Leo’s fault that he was having that dream.

Will, because he referred to Nico as his boyfriend last week and Nico didn’t even bat an eye. The memory still made Jason blushed very deep shade of red whenever he remembered about it. Piper, because she was having a birthday party by the end of this week and she invited everyone and calmly said to Jason, “Bring Nico with you as your date. You won’t dissappoint the birthday girl, right?” and left before Jason could say no. His ex-girlfriend could be so demanding sometimes. And lastly, Leo, because he was the one who challenged Nico to tie a cherry stem with his tongue on lunch three days ago, and Nico never backed down on a challenge. He finished tying it neatly pretty fast, impressed everyone on their table and Jason could only stare with a very red face. Since then, he couldn’t get rid of the image that, Nico di Angelo was a damn great kisser and of course it led to a series of dreams. He seriously needed to get his head out of the gutter.

“So, have you asked Nico to be your plus one?”

Piper’s voice startled Jason. He jumped a little as he looked at Piper. She was wearing white shirt and short shorts with pom-pom on her hands, basically in her cheerleading gear with her hair tied up in high ponytail. She was smirking at Jason.

“You should get back to your own practice,” Jason said instead of answering, grabbed his water bottle and gulped down from it to hide his embarrassment. He was really glad that Piper couldn’t read his mind.

“I’m the captain, I decide when the practice start. And now we’re on break anyway,” Piper said, “Stop avoiding the question, Jason. Ask him.”

Jason sighed. “If you really want him to be in your party, why don’t you just invite him?” Jason sounded a bit frustrated, but it seemed like Piper was more frustrated than him because she groaned upon hearing Jason’s words.

“You are so unbelievable,” she said. “Well, whatever. I give you a chance, and if you don’t wanna use it, then it’s your loss.” Piper didn’t wait for his respond, already jogged back to her cheerleader squad.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did Piper torture him? She could always invite Nico herself like she did with everyone else. And if Nico refused because he wasn’t a very social person, then it was fine as well, right? It wasn’t like Piper and Nico were buddy-buddy anyway. Though, deep down, Jason actually really really wanted to ask Nico to go with him to the party. As his date. As friend. Whatever. As long as it was with him. But, Jason was the biggest coward on campus, and it has nothing to do with his title as Captain slash Quarterback of Kronos Crows. He would rather facing an opponent Line Backer, because being rejected by Nico was a lot scarier than being sacked.

“Everything’s okay?”

This time, it was Nico’s voice which startled Jason. People really should stop doing that to him. He could die of heart attack. Or maybe he really should stop daydreaming.

“Um, yeah,” Jason said, cleared his throat. Nico was looking at Piper with an unreadable expression, but then turned his gaze back on the football field. “You should practice your Hail Mary. Don’t slack off, Grace,” Nico said, and jogged back to the field, left Jason alone, staring at Nico’s impressive back view.

Jason sighed. Maybe if Nico rejected him, his dreams would finally stop and he would no longer feel guilty?

* * *

So, Jason had decided. Well, it took him three days to finally come to a decision, but still. It was Friday and Piper’s party was tomorrow, so if Nico rejected him today, he wouldn’t see him until Monday, and he could get drunk at the party, being hangover all Sunday, and on Monday, he probably could be professional with Nico.

But Jason still waited until the very last minute possible to ask Nico. It wasn’t until everyone left after the last practice that week, Jason stopped Nico on his track. Nico was just done packing all his stuff inside his bag and ready to leave the locker room when Jason called him. Nico’s hair was tied up in high ponytail, he recently started did that and it was such a distraction for Jason. He probably did that because his hair was longer now and getting in the way, but he looked so, so good with ponytail like that and Jason was desperate to bury his face on his slender neck. Especially after shower like this. Nico must smelled amazing.

Okay. Focus, Jason Grace.

“Hey, um,” Jason’s palms started sweating when Nico directed his gaze on him. He took a deep breath and spoke again, hoping his voice didn’t crack or he didn’t choke on his own saliva or something, “Um, so… Piper is having her birthday party tomorrow.”

Nico didn’t say anything, still looking at Jason with his unimpressed expression. No, it didn’t make Jason feel down. Not at all.

Jason took another deep breath. “And I… uh, I wonder if you want to go with me?” The as a date part left unsaid, because Jason was still a coward and he couldn’t help it.

Nico didn’t answer. Jason’s heart sunk. Of course. Jason fought the urge to cry and broke down there on the floor of the locker room in front of Nico, tried to muster up a fake smile. “It’s okay, I–”

“Pick me up at eight. Don’t be late,” Nico cut him off, and then turned around to leave, while Jason was still freezing on his spot, mouth gapped open.

It took almost five minutes for Jason to finally snap himself out of his trance, and he jumped while he fisted the air like an idiot. Nico agreed to go with him. Maybe Nico assumed it wasn’t a date, but that was okay. Nico agreed.

* * *

 Jason was very, very nervous when he picked Nico up. He was standing in front of Nico’s house, waiting and he really wanted to flee. But before he could move an inch, the door opened and revealed Nico di Angelo in black button up shirts. He rolled the sleeve up to his elbow, showing his forearms, and his beautiful legs were covered in a skinny jeans that amplified the beauty of his legs. And he put his hair on a manbun, showing the line of his neck perfectly. Jason gulped silently.

“Let’s go, Jason,” he said, tugged Jason by the wrist back to his car, and Jason was struggling to keep his eyes off of Nico’s butt.

Gladly, they arrived at Piper’s safely, Jason didn’t accidentaly run into a pole or something because he was distracted by how gorgeous Nico looked tonight. Who the hell he was kidding. Nico always looked gorgeous, but Jason never got used to it.

The party was fun. Piper was the best host for party. She knew how to have fun. Even Nico seemed like he was enjoying it. Jason couldn’t keep his eyes off of Nico all night long. Not that he wanted to. But his mind always went back to his dream and Jason forced himself not to pin Nico to the nearest wall and started kissing him senseless. Because Nico wouldn’t like that, and he probably would get his nuts crushed. He didn’t want that.

Jason was just back from getting Nico another drink when Will approached them. Jason squinted his eyes, but Will just smiled at them and didn’t touch Nico, so he was good.

“Woa, Nico. You came? You refused to go with me the other day,” Will said as he chuckled, and it made Jason blinked in surprise. Huh? Will asked Nico but Nico refused? But–

“Well, Jason asked more nicely,” Nico cut off Jason’s train of thought when he answered Will’s question, made Will laughed.

“Yeah. Sure,” Will responded, grinned at Jason this time. He didn’t sound so sure at all though. “Well, enjoy the party guys. But you maybe wanna avoid the kitchen for a while. Percy is making out with Annabeth there.”

Jason didn’t even care about that additional information. When Will left, he looked at Nico in shock. Nico was sipping his drink and then licked his lips before he turned his gaze to Jason. Jason met his eyes too late, he was lingering on Nico’s lips too long.

Jason swore he heard Nico sighed. Gladly his Running Back didn't comment on it, and Jason forced out a smile. But suddenly, his Running Back was pulling his collar down, forced Jason to bend down a bit, and before he could ask Nico why, his lips were already sealed with another pair of lips.

Jason’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even managed to process anything when Nico pushed him back gently. “If you want a kiss, just ask,” Nico said. Jason might or might not see a faint of blush on Nico’s usually-stoic-face. “Nicely,” Nico added.

And Jason dumbly nodded, licked his own lips. "May I kiss you again?" he blurted out automatically before he could stop himself. Nico didn't react at first and Jason was panicking, but then Nico nodded and pulled Jason closer once again. Jason didn't waste his time in this turn. He cupped Nico's face gently and kissed him, hoping he could last because his heart threatened to explode any minute now. Nico was a great kisser indeed. His lips moved perfectly in sync against Jason, and when Nico's mouth slightly parted, Jason took it as an invitation to slid his tongue in. It was thrilling. Because Nico could bite him and push him back and then beat the shit out of him if he didn't like the ministrations, but instead of all those things, Nico's tongue twirled against his and Jason's heart swell. They kept kissing until Jason was out of breath and even though he didn't mind dying like this, Nico seemed like he didn't want to deal with it and he pushed Jason's chest lightly and they broke the kiss.

Jason was panting. Nico just kissed him. And it wasn't a dream. That realization made Jason wanted to explode. And he did taste like cherry.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know why Nico changed his hairstyle and it has nothing to do with his long hair ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
